


Nameless Love Song of Endless Love

by gungidino



Category: Bleach, Hunter X Hunter, Kobato, Vassalord
Genre: Aura Strength, Band Idols, Borrowed songs, Brother Fight, Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, Circus, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Drama, Drugs, F/M, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Former Maleficents, Freak out Shinji, Grimmjow and Nnoitra are in deep shit, Idol AU, Inspired by Maleficent (2014), Inspired from Phantom of The Opera songs, Jealous Grimmjow, Junkie 86, Kings & Queens, Lost Legends, M/M, Magic Voice - Freeform, Musical Play, Opera Circus AU, Opportunist Gin, Perverted Boss, Perverted Parent, Phantom of the Opera - Freeform, Ridiculous Drama, Ridiculous Ideas, Ridiculous Parent, Romance, Sass Hollow Ichigo, Sass Ichigo, Sex Toys, Shy Ichigo, Sick and ridiculous Punishment, The author is addicted to the song, The author is ridiculous, The author love the song POTO too much, The twin can speak languages, The twin dominates the circus, Vanished Idols, jealous lovers, opera - Freeform, rated M for language and description, sadistic friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 15:04:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11164368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gungidino/pseuds/gungidino
Summary: Short stories of the author's OTPs





	Nameless Love Song of Endless Love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I only own my plot, but I do not own anything of Kuroko no Basuke, Bleach, Vassalord, Hunter X Hunter, Kobato
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hwOl3yX8qLE => this is where I get my inspiration from for this short GrimmIchi arc

  
In this entertainment world, the Gift or Voice of each and every individuals picked their own fate. The stronger your Voice or the more extraordinary your Gift, the more spirit power and respect you earned. So long as you had a significant 'you' Voice and Gift, you would survive without hardships in life for a long time.   
  
It was either the Voice, or the Gift of your body   
  
May the voice of Hueco Mundo Nightingale Goddess and the gifted power of Hueco Mundo Phoenix God bless us all   
  
<>   
  
He was bored to death   
  
No, he might have been dead for eighteen years ever since the last time his heart and throat felt alive from a miraculous hallucination of being reborn. Staring annoyingly at the contestant who was auditioning for a slot of musical opera singer in Pantoufle de Verre circus, the young Jaegerjaques, also known as Demi-God Sexta with his ability to lure the audience into his maze of dark fantasy and magical 'voice', could not help but scowled with restlessness, the 'voice' is trash-sucks   
  
The Glass Slipper Circus - Cirque du Pantoufle de Verre, operated and managed by Perverted Genius Kisuke Urahara of the Visoreds house, was one of the most poweful circus in the top three entertainment houses around the world for possessing a myriad of talented 'voices', staying in heavy competition with the other two: The Soul Society Circus from entertainment house Shinigami ruled by old Yamamoto and Nuevo Las Noches Circus from entertainment house Arrancar by Aizen Sosuke   
  
The three houses were top dogs of Underground Hueco Mundo and absolute emperados of Edensky Hueco Mundo   
  
But the owners were different aspects of life like freaking pinatas and all. Kisuke Urahara, the Jack-of-all-trades, the double W - witty and wicked, the fucking pervert and lunatic maniac of a genius, just decided to have an audition ... for fucking fun   
  
Rumors had it that the damn blonde genius was looking for his wife who left him because of a misunderstanding about which the man was having an affair another woman besides her. And damn when another trustworthy information source leaked that the wife took their kids along with her; the hardcore woman, the only one who could 'manhandle' the perverted freak   
  
But why the heck did that fucker have to hold a goddamn motherfucking audition ?!?   
  
Urahara had dragged all of the members in Pantoufle de Verre, including the Espadas, the gemstone Voices of Visoreds, up from their hazy dreams at 4:00 in the morning, howled them to gather at the designated stage for the show, just to find another replacement spot in the singing group. Well, Di Roy was a fucking ass-jerk towards everyone, better off when that shit squirt joined force with Aizen. The psycho   
and psycho bitch, what a match

  
Although honestly, where in the depth of Hueco Mundo did Urahara find these useless voices ??? There was no fucking Voice soul, there was no spirit power, neither desire nor pleasure. Verdammt, even one bit of emotion was nowhere to be found. Grimmjow really doubted how his parents wanted to dedicate their vocal talents for the Visoreds' leader   
  
"Grimmyyyyyyyy, I'm sooooo tireeeeeed ...", besides him, his sister groaned in defeat, her German accent started to come out when she was annoyed or disturbed

  
The younger Jaegerjaques just shook his head, "Well, Scheiße, Nelli, no shit", his toleration was over-trespassed.

 

He and Nelliel might vent all of their frustration out in tonight’s show, dark mystique theme was somehow seemed tempting. Yes, and Papa old man with his wife, angelic Mama were currently 'sabotaging' every branded clothing stores for their costumes collecting hobby (more like the old geezer was enjoying spoiling his first and last love, just leaving their children here alone with deaf-toned nightingales)

  
Then Grimmjow caught up a voice which he found was rarely in an exhausting state   
  
"Joder, Grimm, jodeeeer ...", Nnoitra, Quatro, moaned with desperate, "I wanna go out and find meh a prostitute ta clean these horrendo ruisenor sounds away from my ears ... God !!!", the lanky man jerked when a falsetto was hit at an incorrect tune and height. Talking about dissonant disasters, like you were crashing rock with metal and the piercing sound deafened your ears

  
That was Nnoitra Gilga, Quatro, his elastic and flexible body could pretty much be cramped after the hearing tortures. Urahara had gone too far this time   
  
Literally everyone was tired, soul leaving body was the simplest description; even Tia Hallibel, Tres, was a bit irritated and Grimmjow swore he saw Shawlong Koufang twitched his left corner of his mouth, three seconds away from breaking the contestants' neck to stop them from singing. Except the lazy bastard, Primero Starrk Coyote, he was sleeping right off at the beginning   
  
And then suddenly, Octavo Szayel Aporro Granz rose from his seat, ground out his words " _Merci_ , nous vous informerons si vous passez l'audition. _AU REVOIR~_ "   
  
Grimmjow smirked, Even him also has moments like this. The pinky science freak's murderous aura was at full force today. Couldn't blame him though   
  
"I bet the next one is a skilled voice"   
  
...   
  
The whole circus turned their heads to the one who just spoke up, Ulquiorra freaking Cifer   
  
Franceska Mila Rose exasperated hotly, "What the fuck, Cuatro ??? You trying to pick a fight with us !!?"   
  
Besides the tanned woman, Shinji Hirako, the circus' representor, tried to hold her down with both hand, preventing the woman from pouncing Ulquiorra. "Shuuhei, Kensei ! A little help here, guys ?!!", the blonde mushroom head with a long pony tail shouted out to a couple who were busy making out   
  
Gin Ichimaru was only snickering with amusement, "Mah mah ~~~ this should get interesting, right, Grimm-kitty ?"   
  
Grimmjow growled animalistically, "Don't even call me that, Gin"   
  
Findorr Calius and Cyan Sung Sun stayed restless in silence, despising the noisy scene   
  
"Well, wouldn't be so bad. I bet a skilled voice, any odds ?" Aaroniero Arruruerie, Nuveno or Kaien Shiba, playfully turned around and asked the rest of everybody, couldn't care less about Mila Rose's outburst of despair   
  
After a while, people decided that a bet would distract them from boredom and torture that their perverted boss gave under the form of superior order. The side included Ulquiorra, Kaien, Shuuhei, Rojuro Otoribashi, Mashiro Kuna, Starrk, Lilynette, Cyan Sung Sun was up for the next contestant to be skilled; while on the other hand, Grimmjow, Gin, Nnoitra, Shinji, Szayel, Findorr, Mila Rose, Hallibel, Kensei, Lisa Yadomaru, Hiyori Sarugaki and Shawlong did not share the same idea, being too irritated to even listen to one more voice coming up for audition   
  
Kensei tipped Shuuhei's chin towards him to get a slow, sensual kiss, "Why a skilled one ?"   
he bit Shuuhei’s lower lip

  
The other male moaned in his mouth, "Mmmm ... Just a hunch ...", Shuuhei wrapped his arms around Kensei's neck and tugged him closer   
  
"Losers buy dinner and boozes" Kaien smirked mischievously with Lilynette, the duo never passed the chance to gulp down alcohol   
  
Nnoitra grinned even wider, "Ya're on, lil shit !"   
  
"Focus !!!" Nelliel got everyone's attention when they heard footsteps approaching   
  
And then they were left speechless. Grimmjow knew that his jeans were really tight from a hard-on.   
  
Fucking Hueco Mundo, where did this creature come from ?   
  
The one in front of everyone in the circus was a slender yet a bit muscle-built male with an outstanding feminine beauty, pearl-ish tanned skin, about 5'9, lithe feminine frame to be exact, his bright orange locks covered his neck and part of his bangs lied a bit over his sweet, warm, honey-colored amber orbs. Goddess of Nightingale, those big, expressive eyes were alluringly sucking every souls surrounding in the background, and those luscious pink lips, screaming seductive, kiss-craving and blowjob-needed. Shit, imagine the taste of that mouth on his dick ...   
  
Great, now Grimmjow Jaegerjaques needed a cold shower later and before the show tonight. At this point it did not matter if this pretty-ass prey of his was deaf-toned or skilled vocalist as long as Grimmjow could solve his blue-balls case   
  
Nnoitra immediately started his lecherous pick-up line, "Holaaa, babe. Yer lookin’ fiiiiiiiine~~~ How much fer a night ?", drawled out his voice   
  
Grimmjow cackled like a madman, and everyone cracked up because of the lanky man's significant ridiculous flirting-mode voice. It never ceased to surprise the circus of how Nnoitra could actually get laid from the shitty comedy stuff he showed off to have a spark with others. It was such a refreshing release to flush out their tiredness and grouchy state.   
  
Obviously, this earned an annoyed quirking eye-brow from the orange male, he surely could not know what was happening under this big stage. Was all the previous contestants auditioning in an atmosphere like this ?   
  
"Damn those leeeeeeeegssss, whut time do they open, Bella ? Ya should've entered a beauty pageant, kya ha ha !", Nnoitra was having way too much fun and getting carried away   
  
Gin kept snickering more loudly, "Oh stop it, Nnoitra, the lil' one is uncomfortable ~~~"   
  
Oddly, the orange head did not react much except some small body language signs which signaling that he was extremely pissed. But he then glanced over the left side of the backstage, where he just came out from and glared back at his audience, not uttering a word   
  
Grimmjow found it a bit off, so he made a wild guess, thinking sexy hotshot wanted to escape from this chaos, his eyes gleamed dangerously "It'd be wise if ya get the hell away from here ASAP, sweetheart", his voice oozed mystery and sinister   
  
This made the orange male rolled his eyes, so did every members of the circus   
  
It was so adorable how he reacted, Grimmjow thought as he knew he had it bad for the man in front of him, so he decided to give the latter an easy way out in case he regretted for auditioning, "Not ta worry, we won't hold a grudge~"   
  
The orange head gawked doubtfully and Grimmjow crooked his smile with a smug grin; Mein Gott, he really just wanted to devour that kid right there and then, never knew he had such a sick side in his soul, "Unless ya have a voice that can capture us all," Grimmjow got serious as each words were spoken, "I suggest ya went back from where ya belong if ya value yer life. Ya fucking breathe out even one single freaking wrong note with yer deaf-toned voice, I swear, liebe, I'm gonna strangle ya and cut off yer tongue", the Sexta smirked bitterly with intimidation   
  
Gin chose this time to join in, "Well, we obviously don't need a deaf-toned~~~ Nobody does in their sane miiiiiiind ~~~", clearly taunting the orange head, which made everyone giggled in humor   
  
"Deaf-toned !", Mila Rose shouted   
  
"Fucking deaf-toned !", it's Nnoitra this time   
  
Hallibel nodded her head in agreement, "Deaf-toned"   
  
Findorr grumbled, "Deaf-toned, again"   
  
Kaien pouted, "He could be skilled, you know"   
  
Rojuro relaxed in his sitting form, "Might be. I don't think we're gonna have a bad luck like meeting all the deaf-toned of Paris today"   
  
Lilynette chirped with excitement, "You'd better be good, man ! Or we'll lose the bet !!!", she jumped up and waved her hands enthusiastically   
  
"What da ya think, what da ya think, Grimm-kitty ?", Gin tapped on Grimmjow's shoulders multiple times, eagerly switched his attention towards the teal haired male's answer to the present situation   
  
The Sexta just made a smug, determined comment with a sigh from running low on battery, did not bother to banter back with Gin for calling him with nicknames "Deaf-toned for sure"   
  
  
The orange male just went silence, and for a moment , Grimmjow thought he was going to stomp out through the exit door angrily. Not making his way to Szayel to select a song for auditioning. As when he finished doing that, the face of the circus' accountant was comically funny and bizarre   
  
Everyone clearly saw Szayel's dramatic shock on his face, plus a discreet gasp, when the orange head pointed to one of the titles of tune on a piece of paper and returned to the stage   
  
"Oi, Szayel, what's wrong ?", Hallibel asked, it was not usual to see the calculating mad scientist to be this dumbfounded   
  
The Octavo hesitantly made a weird expression, "Ready to get deafened, minions". Szayel hand-signaled the number to the musicians, they were as well shockingly let out another series of gaspings and huffed out some deep breaths, terrified for their ears going numbly malfunctioned   
  
Then the mysterious and sinister orchestra music appeared, along with almighty drumming in rhythm, which also gave everyone another second episode of shocking fright to the point of all sitting straight and even some standing up, trying to wake themselves up from a dream they assumed were happening   
  
Starrk immediately opened his eyes as if he had never slept, Lilynette just dumbfoundedly froze for a second before howling in excitement. Kaien squealed and shook Gin's body, thrills ran through Kensei and Lisa, along with Hiyori, Shawlong. Cyan Sung Sun hummed meaningfully, followed by Findorr's smirk and the Cuatro's risen eyebrows

  
Nelliel did widen her eyes as much as possible like her brother, and Grimmjow grabbed the seat's handle strongly   
  
...   
  
Dear sweet Hueco Mundo Nightingale Goddess, it was the piece that brought Mr. and Mrs. Jaegerjaques the prestigious titles Sir Phantom and Lady Christine of the opera world. Grimmjow and Nelliel's parents were the only two of a kind, if the latter claimed to be second place, not a single life would dare step on the first place podium   
  
Finally, almost of the circus carefully looked at the Jaegerjaques siblings, sweat-dropped and feared for the contestant's life. If the orange head did not nail this song, he was going to be torn apart alive by a panther ... because even though the music path was not selected to follow, the Sexta, or Pantera, had duet this piece with his mother on her birthday as a part of a gift every year, to celebrate of how his parents first met and the ridiculous way of flirting his mother from an idiotic father. It was an untouchable meaningfulness of music peace for the German-Japanese elite aristocratic family descendants   
  
"Phantom of the Opera"   
  
  
As the music started to get close to the singing part, Grimmjow's expression got more serious and became more quiet, which was not a good sign at all, the rich murderous aura had begun to expand   
  
Shinji shifted nervously, could not stop wiping the sweat from his hand and on his head, he mumbled, "Shit, that boy really doesn't wanna live, right ?"   
  
On the upper seat, Shuuhei furrowed his brows, "Now that the damn Drag Queen said it, it seems the wild animal Sexta is half a second to come up there and choke the guy's throat as soon as the latter whisper a note out- Oi, Cap'n ! The heck are you doing ????"   
  
Besides Shuuhei, the white short-haired man was frantically sweating while crossing his fingers together and brought up to support his chin, facial skin getting darker. His eyes just widened in disbelief as he stared straight to the orange head. Shuuhei realized that his lover was shaking with fear or something and then sighed   
  
The scar-faced man nudged Kensei gently, "Hey, it's fine. Sexta's not that aggressive to actually kill the guy"   
  
"It's not Sexta I'm worried about, baka", Kensei whimpered   
  
It was Shuuhei's turn to make a stupid face, he snorted as if Kensei had just said something insane, "What ?"   
  
"Something wrong, old man ?"   
  
It was Shinji who spoke, he just relocated his seat for the desperation to escape Mila Rose's outburst   
  
Kensei shook his head, exhaled heavily, "Not just wrong this time, it's extremelybad ... Do you know that Urahara's children are not his tie-by-blood kins ?"   
  
Shinji caressed his chin, "You're saying that Urahara and his wife adopted the children ?"   
  
Kensei nodded, "Yes," looking at the stage, " and that boy right there, has the same hair and eyes colors as one of the two children of that perverted Boss"   
  
...   
  
An eerie silence followed and the bubble bursted

  
Shuuhei gawked at the silver haired man, "Have you taken your pill ?"   
  
Shinji followed on cue, "Should I book a slot for you at the mental hospital ?"   
  
That gave Shuuhei and Shinji a cuff over their head by Kensei, the latter just exasperated whisperingly, "I'm not kidding with all of you !!! I saw an old picture on his desk !"   
  
Another voice came in which startled all three, "Maybe it's a coincidence"   
  
"UWAAAHH !!!"   
  
They turned around and it was Ulquiorra

 

“Shit, Cuatro ! Don’t you ever sneak up on us like that !!!”, Shinji squeaked

  
The Goth male drawled out his words, not caring the blonde non-stopped cursing "That pervert is seeking his own wife and children because they were gone, and for years to be honest, why do they want to show up here with those unsolved bad blood ?"   
  
"You might be right, but now that I look closely at that guy, it couldn't be a mistake this time", Kensei determined his idea   
  
"Why ?", next to him, Shuuhei asked   
  
The silver haired simply pulled out his phone to text some-certain-one, finally answered Shuuhei after minutes of typing and press the 'Send' button, his tone became serious "Because his children are known with incredible Voices, special cases I might say"

 

Kensei chuckled when the other replied back instantly to his message, _Fucking keep them there. Buy me some time, I am fucking coming back !_

 

Kensei moved his attention from his phone to the stage where a man was standing in a relaxed posture, "For the first time, there are two Voices in one body, so they can sing the female role and the male role; 'Phantom Of The Opera' is their favorite, so is their mother. They did very well before the Jaegerjaques joined in the musical opera singing. Also, their eyes are like amber-topaz or golden-topaz, one amber-topaz color that was just like the guy up there"  
  
The information of course shock the hell out of three listeners, and on cue, like wanting to confirm Kensei's point, the orange male held up the mic and let out his voice … And he shook the whole surroundings presenting at the moment, blew off the theatre's roof   
  
  
**"In s~leep he saannnngg~~to me ..."**   
  
  
The orange head closed his eyes, his aura started to change and revealed its color of light energy dusts. Neon dark orange blaze sparked in the air as his honey amber orbs brightened, the light dust embraced his body and tattooed around his retina. The male threw himself into emotion of the other parallel world with hazy, dreamy expression as his Voice's aura spread its touches to the people around him   
  
The second his voice slipped through the air, every single person if the circus received a frosty chill running down their spine and absorbed through their veins   
  
There were sizzling blazes sparked from the singer’s body that roared across the theatre. All the neon shards collided with the walls and were smashed and crumbled silently; some evaporated to ashes and gone, some orange neon dust revealed nets of burning amber gems like vengeful fire from Hell. Another waves of neon dust became frozen gem-thorns of icy snowflakes of winter, richly bitter gems of alcoholic spice in fairy tales. And then, the alluring aura-fragrance of the Voice was so sweet, addicting and juicy from the gems of lust at sleepless night till dawn, with the thorny and overwhelmingly toxic gems of wrath tentacles hiding somewhere in the landscape   
  
That Voice was like the sweet revenge of Fallen Angel Lucifer   
  
Kaien just howled in victory with Lilynette, shaking hands and hugging each other. Lilynette then attacked Starrk with the holding hands and spinning around routine while Ulquiorra broke out a rare surprised smiled satisfyingly   
  
"HOLY FUCK !!!!", Aaroniero roared in excitement   
  
"WOOHOOOOO !!!!", it was Lilynette who then shouted out when the voice of the singer was sung out, shaking Starrk Coyote, sitting besides her, back and forth   
  
"No way ! ...", Mila Rose exclaimed, "NO FREAKIN' WAY !!!! HOLY SHIT, NO FREAKIN' WAY !!!!!!!"   
  
Findorr widened his eyes in astonishment, "What the heck is happening ?"   
  
The bet winners just went crazy, some were grinning, some were awed and did the lunatic dance their Big Boss used to use on them for some of his sick humiliating-fetish of a sadist before. Although, the bet losers were in an even more stone frozen state, because this could not, ever in this life, happen in front of them. It was like new life discovery   
  
Grimmjow's mind refused to accept the truth, yet his body said a different thing. His inner beasty Voice just roared as being riled up violently, his heartbeat quickened and deafened his hearings, only left that magical Voice up there on stage pass through his system. That Voice boiled every blood cells existed in Grimmjow   
**  
** **"... in dream~~sss, he ca~me"** **  
**   
After the second sentence of the music piece, Gin just laughed insanely with joy for being unexpectedly surprise with icy chills on his hair and back, "Kyahahahahaha !!!! Kakakaka !!!"   
  
Cyan Sung Sun awed in agreement while smiling brightly, her expression seemed softer than usual and snickered with satisfaction, along with Rojuro and Mashiro Kuna   
  
The rest included Shawlong, Vega, Hiyori, Lisa, Hallibel, Szayel just sit still and did nothing except savoring the taste of the Voice they were witnessing with their eyeballs nearly fell out, and jaws dropped   
  
Shuuhei right now just tried to pull his mind back to Earth,"Cap'n Kensei ...", he dumbly called and nudged his lover "So it's ... true ..."   
  
Without the acknowledgement of everyone about their conversation, Kensei grasped Shuuhei, just to drop Shuuhei's body on him and hugged affectionately, he kissed Shuuhei's forehead, "Thing's gonna get interesting..."   
  
"Shit, we've just messed with that pervert's child ... It's this why you said it was super bad before ?", Shuuhei was a bit taken aback if it involved messing with their maniac boss, "Damn it, what if he report to that perve-MMmnnggg ... Nnghh"   
  
The scar-faced male was startled from receiving a French kiss from his lover, Kensei just shushed to reassure the person in his arm, "Well, then it's the Sexta's gang who did it, we've got no relation"   
  
"And neither does Shinji", Shuuhei quirked his brow   
  
"And neither does Shinji", Kensei repeated, then hummed meaningfully, "Now that you mentioned about our perverted Boss' children, I wonder if the other child of him will appear besides his brother"   


<>

  
The Sexta felt himself jolted when how the Voice pronounced tenderly the lyrics, those ambers opened as if it knew where to catch his gaze, but no, how those eyes dreaming elsewhere to a distance even gave him more of an aroused shivering, imagined when adding the words the male said and meanings he implied with those magnificent living gems. He got off on things that gave his skin an immense creepy crawl   
  
It confused him greatly, Grimmjow could not differ whether this voice was male or female, let alone the orange head's gender right now. He never thought that the singer could possess a feminine male Voice   
  
The creature in front of him was out of this world   
  
**"That voice which ca~~lls~, to me ..."**   
  
The orange haired male left his eyes ajar almost closed, yet not totally shut, bringing his other free hand to cover his ear, his brows furrowed, his posture leaned forwards to the Middle West wing seats, where Grimmjow was half-lying half-sitting with Nnoitra and Nelliel   
  
**"... and spea~ks~~s my na~~me ..."**   
  
The male abruptly directed his intense yet blurry gaze at the Sexta gang, at the same time stressed on the word with rhythm and lowered his husky voice at the last lyrics. The action caused everyone to jumped nervously, making the orchestra band nearly lost their flow of beats, their hearts almost flipped and flat-lined, especially spots around Grimmjow, where all the people opposed to the idea of skilled-vocal and lost the bet. Still, the most affected was the Jaegerjaques' siblings and the Gilga's heir   
  
Everyone who presented in the room internally knew that the meaning in the song was being directed to the eldest son of the Jaegerjaques, and they internally squeaked and squealed like some mad fans inside   
  
But the next time the orange haired man sang, it generated an even more pleasure damage to the audience's system   
  
**"And do I drea~m again? ... For no~w, I fi~~~nd"**   
  
The feminine, gentle yet strong and thick falsetto rose up miraculously, leaving a significant unique echoed at the last syllables of the words. Not one person would think this voice was from a male singer   
  
Then the orange figure in bright honey amber dusts turned everyone to a more flabbergasted frozen statues by walking down to the rows of seat, heading towards Grimmjow, leaving some eyes popping behind and earning some loud catcalls and whistles. When he was near the Sexta, he sang out expressively, eyes never leaving aquamarine orbs on the opposite side   
  
**"The Pha~~~ntom of the Opera is, there~~~"**   
  
The Voice was getting better and better as seconds passed by, echoing widely and rich with thick vocal power   
  
The orange head reached out his hand and glazed through the skin of Grimmjow's throat like a feathery touch; the aura dusts surrounded both of them but did not dare to come near the teal haired man. They shudderingly danced around the edges of Grimmjow like being submitted in fear under a majestic object. The singer closed the distance between him and Grimmjow; at the same time, Nelliel and Nnoitra, with a clumsy manner as they nearly fell on their butt, knowingly and subtly moved out of the way with utmost sophistication. They knew that their brother and best friend was intrigued and seduced, because his teal aquamarine aura color had been coaxed out unconsciously with conscious instinct, now the blue dusts immediately emerged from Grimmjow's body, carving gothic tattoos and eyeshadows around Grimmjow’s face, drawing an aquamarine mask and covered Grimmjow’s orbs, as the neon sky blue dust started to intertwine with the floating honey ones   
  
  
It was irresistible, Grimmjow must admit. The beauty of the Voice and its owner, but he was more interested in how those warm honey amber retinas dilated, mirroring his own   
  
The Jaegerjaques possessed outstanding features and abilities from generation to generation, they knew how strong they impacted others, and of course, Grimmjow was aware that the other male was attracted to him, want him ... desire him. But it did not feel like how it normally should. In reality, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques was the one who was worshiped, not the other way around. Though somehow, in some odd situations like this one he was experiencing, the Sexta suddenly wanted to worship the object in front of him.   
  
And he broke into a smug grin when honey amber dusts formed a Phantom mask, readied to land fitly on his face. At this time, Grimmjow could not hear any external noise around him, just focused intensely on the Voice facing him   


He knew why the mask was there

 

He finally understood

  
He was Eric, the Phantom, with an outstanding voice, ... and the true love that was deep inside angelic nightingale Christine ... Or Chris, in this case   
  
Aura of emotion color could not be hidden, in his eyes, as well as those gorgeous gemstones that was directing at him. It made such wonderfully accurate sense that Grimmjow wanted to push the singing bird in front of him down and hoped the guy did not mind extra audience   
**  
** **"Insi~de, my~ mi~~~nd"** **  
**   
Both of the men were now smiling radiantly without knowing it, so it resulted in not noticing the unknown chaotic stirring up around them that was caused by a different reason   
  
It was then Chris curved his lips and smiled sweetly dreamy to Phantom as Phantom's eyes also dilated and shone with neon aquamarine dusts around the retinas. Phantom was leaning forward, Chris was also leaning down and ready to close his moisture eyes, their aura embraced and almost grazed at each other on the surface. The hopes of feeling a specific intimate place on their partners from both sides were on full force, when suddenly a silver white lightning of dusts dashed through between them and crumbled the amber mask into the air 


End file.
